Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-4r}{r - 12} + \dfrac{11}{r - 12}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{-4r + 11}{r - 12}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-4r + 11}{r - 12}$